Queen Minnie's Adventures
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: After King Mickey returns, Queen Minnie goes off on her own adventure with Daisy, Max Goof and Huey, Dewey and Louie. Request from Shiranai Atsune.
1. Prologue

_**Queen Minnie's Adventures Prologue**_

"Oh Minnie. Now I'm well rested, you should take a break too." Mickey said to his wife while they ate their breakfast that morning.

"Are you sure, Mickey? You travelled for a long time and you've been through battle. You should really rest some more." Minnie told him, frowning in concern. Sure, she wanted to take a break but she was willing to wait until Mickey was properly rested.

"I'm fine, Minnie. I've rested all I need to. Take a break, you deserve it." Mickey told her, giving her a smile.

Minnie thought about it for a second before returning the smile, convinced. "Alright, I could use a break." Minnie nodded, Mickey was fine. He had never taken long to rest, so he was probably plenty well-rested and ready to return to his duties as king.

* * *

"Aww but Daisy, I just got back!" Donald whined, Daisy had just told him that she was going to be leaving for a few days since Minnie had invited her to join her on a small adventure, but Donald had just got back! He wanted to spend some more time with Daisy after he had been gone for so long.

"Well now I'm leaving. I won't be gone long, Donald. Certainly not anywhere near as long as you'd been gone." Daisy told him, her tone firm leaving no room for argument. She had missed Donald, she really had but she hadn't left the castle in so long that she felt she needed to get out for awhile.

Donald sighed. "Alright Daisy."

"We'll spend some time together when I get back, alright?" Daisy told him, Donald brightened up at the words and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Queen Minnie?"

"Yes? What is it Goofy?"

"I heard you were going to be leaving the castle for a few days and I, uh, thought to ask ya if ya could take Max with ya." Goofy told her, Max had been pretty stressed lately Goofy hoped getting out for a while and relaxing would help him out a little.

"Oh, Goofy. Of course Max can come with us, the more the merrier." Minnie agreed easily, she didn't think Daisy would mind and Goofy seemed to think this would be good for his son so of course she'd help out.

* * *

"Max?" Goofy knocked on his son's door and opened it, his son was sat at his desk writing something.

"Yes, dad?" Max asked, sparing a glance up at the door before returning to writing.

"I just asked Queen Minnie if she take ya with her on her adventurin'." Goofy told his son walking into the room a little more.

"I don't want to go, dad." Max told him simply, not looking up.

"It'd be good for ya, Max. Besides it might be fun." Goofy told him. "Please just go and relax a little. It'll really help ya in the long run."

"...Alright. You're right dad." Max relented stopping his writing and pushing the paper he was writing on away from him. "I'll go."

* * *

"Queen Minnie! Queen Minnie! Queen Minnie!" Three voices shouted as the three owners of said voices ran through the busy castle halls to get to Minnie.

"Yes Huey, Dewey, Louie? What's so urgent?" Queen Minnie asked the three boys that had almost barrelled into her in their eagerness to talk to her about something.

"We want to go with you, Queen Minnie!" Huey told her, Queen Minnie looked confused. Go with her where?

"On your adventure!" Dewey clarified.

"Can we come too?" Louie asked her, Queen Minnie opened her mouth to agree when the three spoke up again.

"Pleeease."

"Of course you can come. Just don't to run through the halls when they're busy okay? And promise to behave yourselves, we'll be travelling a lot and you'll be in unfamiliar worlds, listen to what you're told, okay?" Queen Minnie told them.

"Yes, Queen Minnie."

"We promise, Queen Minnie."

"Thanks, Queen Minnie."

 _ **Well, there's the prologue. I don't know when the first chapter of this will be up or when the prologue of the other request I'm doing will be up either. No requests that would be longer than a oneshot for now, okay? I have two requests for longer stories and one I'm doing on my own so I have too much to do right now.**_


	2. Monday

_**Queen Minnie's Adventures Chapter 1**_

~Monday~

The group of six arrived at their first destination; they had decided to go to seven different worlds throughout the week. One world for each day. Today they had gone to Wonderland, they had all heard tales of Wonderland and how… strange it was there and had decided this would be their first destination. They had been warned of the Queen of Hearts already so they knew they would have to be extra careful there.

What they had not been warned of however was the food and drinks that could shrink and enlarge you. No… they had found out about that little detail the hard way.

A blonde girl named Alice, someone Sora had met on his journey and a Princess of Heart, had come across them and turned them back to normal. After they had all introduced themselves Alice had offered to give them a tour of Wonderland, they had agreed, not wanting another incident like that to happen.

"Well thank you, Alice. That would be nice." Minnie told her, her companions gave her thanks of their own in turn afterwards.

"You're welcome. Right this way." Alice smiled at them and gestured with her hand before walking off to begin the tour.

They met many interesting people on the tour. There was the Cheshire Cat, who could do many strange things and spoke in riddles. They talked with him for a while before he disappeared, leaving them all very confused as to what he meant when he was talking to them. Even Alice, who was used to him by now, didn't understand him.

A rabbit that seemed to always be running late for something (according to Alice) and indeed he was running late for something as he yelled "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" He stopped very briefly to say "hello," they had just said hello themselves when he ran off yelling "goodbye!"

They met Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum next, they weren't allowed to leave until they played their game and listened to their stories. They had played the game and listened to one of their stories before sneaking off during the second one when the two brothers weren't looking.

As they walked through Wonderland, they met several others. Including flowers and a doorknob that could talk, a lot of different talking animals and birds that resembled a hammer and pencils.

They had to meet the Queen of Hearts next, that was a stressful situation. Thankfully it hadn't gone terribly, she had threatened to chop off their heads with a yell of "off with their heads!" but fortunately that hadn't happened and they were allowed to leave with their heads still attached to their bodies.

Finally, they had tea with the Mad Hatter and some others, they talked and laughed as they enjoyed the tea party. They hadn't expected to have a tea party, or anything that had happened during the tea party, but then again they hadn't expected anything that had happened in Wonderland.

After that it was night time, they stayed the night at Wonderland planning to go to their next destination in the morning. When it came time to leave they waved goodbye to Alice, thanking her once again for the tour, she bowed in turn telling them she was happy to. While they made their way to their next destination, they chatted amongst themselves about what had happened at Wonderland and the many people they had met.

Wonderland, a fitting name indeed, the place was certainly full of wonder.


	3. Tuesday

_**Queen Minnie's Adventures Chapter 2**_

~Tuesday~

Their next destination was the Dwarf Woodlands, Sora hadn't been there but one of the Seven Princesses of Heart lived there.

Her name was Snow White and she apparently lived in the woods with seven dwarfs, not much else was really known about the Dwarf Woodlands and the people that lived there so they were all excited to go and find out more.

Daisy wanted to find Snow White and ask her why she was living in the woods. Huey, Dewey and Louie just wanted to explore again, that was likely what they wanted to do in all the worlds they were going to go to. As for Minnie and Max, they just planned to go along with the plans of the others, albeit for different reasons. Minnie liked their ideas and Maz just didn't care enough to suggest something of his own.

None of them knew exactly where to find Snow White, so they explored the area first, hoping they'd come across the cottage of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs during their exploration.

That didn't end up happening but they did run into the Seven Dwarfs, who had told them they'd likely just missed their cottage if they had made it to the mines. The Dwarf Woodlands were definitely pretty, exploring the place gave them a nice chance just to appreciate nature. Something difficult to do in Wonderland since even the nature was out of the ordinary there, it kind of made it hard to concentrate on the appreciation of nature.

The Seven Dwarfs took them to their cottage with only minor disagreement, singing a song as they did. Snow White was outside the cottage once they arrived, whether she had come outside because she had heard the singing or for another reason was unclear.

"Welcome home." Snow White greeted the Seven Dwarfs with a smile. "Oh and you brought guests, how wonderful! Do come in." Snow White gave her guests a welcoming smile as she gestured to the door of the cottage, said guests questioned if they'd all fit inside such a small house.

Snow White blinked and the Seven Dwarfs conversed with each other in mutters. "They've got a point."

"Very well. Then I'll bring some food out here, would that be alright?" Snow White asked them positioning herself to open the door.

Minnie, Daisy and Max all agreed in various ways. Huey, Dewey and Louie didn't seem to pleased with the answer however. "Aww, but we wanted to explore!"

"In that case why don't you come help me prepare some food, you can take a look around as you do." Snow White told them, the three brothers cheered and rushed into the now open cottage.

The Seven Dwarfs talked amongst each other and Minnie, Daisy and Max talked in their own group. Rarely did the two groups talk to each other, that is until Snow White, Huey, Dewey and Louie rejoined them each carrying food that was placed in the middle of the really bad circle they had formed.

From there Daisy asked Snow White how she had ended up living with the Seven Dwarfs as she had wanted and they all ended up listening to her story.

After that, they just never drifted into separate groups again, choosing instead to converse in one large group rather than splitting into smaller ones again.

Once they finished their food, they stayed and chatted and played for a while before they eventually had to leave, saying their goodbyes to their new friends, they made their way back through the forest so they could make their way to their next destination.


	4. Wednesday

_**Queen Minnie's Adventures Chapter 3**_

 _~Wednesday~_

Their next stop was the Enchanted Dominion, another place Sora had not been to personally, he did however briefly meet the Princess of Heart who lived there. Her name was Aurora, nicknamed Sleeping Beauty after a curse was placed on her by one fairy and then slightly altered by another to make it less severe and by doing so making it more of an enchantment.

Aurora was fine now of course, the curse was broken and Aurora was now able to use a spinning wheel without any concerns of falling into an enchanted sleep.

This time near enough all of them wanted to explore, they wanted to see the differences between the Enchanted Dominion Castle and the one they were familiar with. Nothing had been planned yet but they'd probably be doing the same thing in the next world they were going to go too. Max didn't really plan to do anything, at first his companions had concerns he wasn't having fun, but he seemed quite happy with what everyone else was doing so they figured he just never interjected because he didn't have anything else he wanted to do.

Making their way into the castle, they first went to go meet the King, Queen and Princess as per proper protocol. After introductions were over, Aurora took them on a tour of the castle with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

Their four tour guides went into some incredible detail about the castle, what was in it and why. They answered every question they were given and the guests were all in all entertained throughout. The tour led them all the way to the time the banquet they had been invited to was to start, leading the guests over to the room they were to eat in, the tour guides asked them if they enjoyed the tour receiving an all around positive response.

"Thank you for the tour!" Queen Minnie, Daisy, Max, Huey, Dewey and Louie all bowed in unison.

Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather bowed back. "Your welcome."

"I'm glad you all enjoyed our tour." Aurora smiled at them, receiving smiles back from each and every one of the grateful guests.

With that the fairies opened the doors and several gazes were on them, including that of Prince Phillip and his father. They got introduced to the other people eating at the banquet as they got introduced to them before they started eating and from there joyous conversation spread throughout the table as they ate.

After the banquet was over it was time for Minnie, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Max to leave. They waved goodbye to their new friends and thanked them for their hospitality, getting thanks in return for visiting.

It was another good day on their journey, they couldn't wait to see what their next destination had in store.


	5. Thursday

_**Queen Minnie's Adventures Chapter 4**_

 _~Thursday~_

They were going to go see Cinderella next; the last of the Princesses of Heart that lived in a place Sora had never been to himself. They were going to a place known as the Castle of Dreams and once again they were going to see the differences between that castle and their own.

Arriving at the Castle of Dreams they spotted a blonde girl with a couple of mice on her shoulder. "Hello, I'm Cinderella. I don't believe we've been properly acquainted." Cinderella greeted them, curtseying.

"Oh, please no need for such formalities. We aren't here on business; this is simply a leisure trip." Queen Minnie told her and Cinderella straightened up again in response, as did the mice who had been mimicking her.

"I see. Then in that case, allow me to give you a tour of the castle. I moved in recently so I don't know much about it but I can make sure you don't get lost at least." Cinderella chuckled, the guests nodded in agreement and thus the tour began.

As they walked the two mice that had been on Cinderella's shoulder jumped off and onto Minnie's head. "Why hello. Who might you two be?" Minnie asked looking up at them.

"I'm Jacques-Jacques and this is Gus-Gus." The thinner mouse wearing a red jacket answered while the chubbier mouse wearing a yellow shirt nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Minnie and this is Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Max." The people introduced by the queen gave a hello to the two mice of their own in turn and the two mice waved happily at them repeating hello over and over.

Cinderella showed them around the castle; since she didn't know much about it past that the tour mainly consisted of small talk between everyone there. After the tour was over she took them to visit the king, the prince and her step-sister Anastasia. They ended up only eating with Cinderella and Anastasia rather than the whole royal family this time around but that couldn't be helped and they still had a good time regardless.

Soon it was time for them to leave once more, they said their goodbyes to Cinderella, Anastasia, the king, the prince, Jacques, Gus, a couple of bluebirds and the other mice before leaving for their next destination.


	6. Friday

_**Queen Minnie's Adventures Chapter 5**_

~Friday~

Their next destination was Agrabah, unlike the last two places they visited, they planned to explore both the palace and the city as well. Sora had been to Agrabah more than once and as such they knew quite a bit about it and some of the residents there before they ever arrived.

Once they arrived in Agrabah, they began to look around and look at what the shops had to offer.

"I want that Queen Minnie!"

"Me too!" Huey, Dewey and Louie pointed at an item on sale in one of the stalls, Minnie looked over at it and then turned back to the three boys.

"I don't think so boys it's a little big, you can all have something smaller." Queen Minnie told them, much to their disappointment. "That goes for you two, too." She said to Daisy and Max, turning her gaze to them.

"Thank you, Minnie. That's very nice of you but I think I'll just pay for something myself if I see something I want." Daisy told her, giving her a thankful smile and a shake of her head.

"Alright then, if that's what you want."

"Thanks." Max mumbled his own gratitude and offered her a small smile.

"Your welcome, Max."

With that they continued looking through the shops and the items they sold looking for something they could buy both for themselves and for some others.

Or at least they were before the Queen's crown was taken off her head by a brown blur. "Abu!" a voice shouted as a black haired man came running towards them. "I'm so sorry!" he shouted as he passed them. "I'll get it back for you!"

"What just happened?" Daisy asked as they all looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm so sorry. That was Abu, he's a monkey, he likes shiny things and he has a tendency to run off with them." A woman explained, they all looked up at her in surprise, they hadn't noticed her before. "Don't worry though Aladdin will bring it back for you."

"Aladdin? Is that the man who ran by us just now?" Minnie asked, they had heard the name before but they had never gotten an explanation on his appearance so of course they couldn't tell who he was without a name. The woman, who was likely Princess Jasmine nodded her head in confirmation.

"And you must be Princess Jasmine, it's nice to meet you." Daisy said to her, Jasmine blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Yes, that's me but… how did you know?" Jasmine asked her.

"We heard about you from Sora, Donald and Goofy." Minnie explained.

Jasmine smiled back in response. "I see so you're friends with them. In that case is there anything I can do for you while you're here? After Aladdin brings your crown back of course."

"We're shopping for souvenirs right now but we'd like to see the palace if that's possible." Daisy answered, Jasmine nodded her head, that was fine.

It wasn't long before Aladdin came back with Minnie's crown in one hand and a pouting Monkey in the other, there was also a parrot on his shoulder talking loudly. "Here you go." He said handing the crown back to Minnie, she thanked him and placed it back on her head. "Now Abu, you should apologise to her." Aladdin told the monkey, who merely crossed his arms and turned his head.

After some prompted the Monkey finally turned around to face Minnie and offered an apology. Once that was over with Jasmine introduced Aladdin to Minnie, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Max, telling him that they were going to join them while they shopped and then take them to the palace for a short tour.

By the end of the day they had each found a souvenir for themselves and for their friends and bought them. They had also met the Sultan of Agrabah and Jasmine's tiger Rajah and gotten a short tour of the palace and it's grounds. It was the shortest tour they had gotten yet (they didn't have much time before they had to leave after all) but it was still very enjoyable.

They said their goodbyes to the residents of Agrabah they had met and left for their next destination, their adventure was almost over with only two more locations to visit.


	7. Saturday

**Queen Minnie's Adventure Chapter 6**

 _~Saturday~_

Their second to last destination was Beast's Castle, they had sent a message ahead as the Beast didn't much like it when visitors showed up unexpectedly.

Once they arrived they saw a woman waiting for them just outside the castle doors. "Hello you must be Queen Minnie, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Max. My name is Belle, it's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too Belle." Minnie told her, the others speaking or nodding their agreement with her.

"I'd like to introduce you to everyone in the castle, some of them might end up tagging along, but they may be able to tell you more about the castle then I could." Belle told them as the Candelabra and the clock that had previously gone unnoticed opened the door.

"...? That sounds delightful." Minnie told her after a brief pause. Sora, Donald and Goofy had not mentioned the fact there was walking, talking furniture here.

Belle chuckled as she led them into the castle. "A curse was placed on everyone in this castle years ago, turning the prince of the castle into a beast and the servants into furniture."

"I am Lumiere and this is Cogsworth, I know this whole thing is a little weird but you'll get used to it soon enough." The candelabra told them, they exchanged glances seriously doubting that.

"I doubt that, it's been years and I'm still not used to it." Cogsworth crossed his… arms? And gave the candelabra an unamused look, now that they could believe.

From there they walked around the castle meeting the servants of the castle, all once human but now had the form of various different kinds of furniture. Mrs Potts and one of her sons, Chip, ended up joining them on their tour around the castle and introduction to everyone else.

They were going to meet Beast next. "Is his name really Beast?" Max asked, curiously.

"No, his name is Adam. Everyone just calls him Beast." Belle told them, shaking her head. "Don't tell him I said that though, he doesn't like strangers knowing that." Belle told them swivelling around so she was walking backwards and held a finger to her lips.

They nodded their heads in agreement as they reached a door, which Belle knocked on. "Beast, are you in there?"

"What is it, Belle?" A voice answered from beyond the door.

"Some of Sora, Donald and Goofy's friends and family are here, why don't you come and meet them?" Belle told them and so the door opened and Minnie and co. stared up at him, they had been told about this before but it was still quite something to see.

"Hello." He greeted them, they snapped out of their daze and gave a greeting back to him, it wasn't long before he went back into the room and closed the door behind him but he did invite them to stay for dinner.

They went to the dining hall and watched as the servants of the castle set up the table, all while they sung a catchy song.

Once the catchy song was over, the table was completely set. The table had food in the middle and plates in front of every occupied chair, plus one more for Beast. Speaking of Beast, it wasn't long before he joined them and the feast began.

Once they left Beast's Castle, saying goodbye to every resident there, there was only one more place to go. The seventh place they were visiting, the place the last Princess of Heart lived once.


	8. Sunday

**Queen Minnie's Adventures Chapter 7**

~Sunday~

Their final destination was Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden was once Kairi's home before she ended up on Destiny Island with Sora and Riku. Huey, Dewey and Louie had already been there so they were going to be the tour guides for the rest of the group. The three had been a little disappointed that one of their destinations was a place they had already been too but they quickly perked up again when they realised that it might be fun to give the ones in their group that hadn't a tour.

The first thing they were going to do was go see Scrooge McDuck and eat some Sea Salt ice cream, so that's where they headed first.

Of course, once they got there, they introduced Max and Minnie to Scrooge (Daisy had already met him) and asked him for some Sea Salt ice cream. They payed for the Sea Salt ice cream, perhaps a little more than it was really worth, but they didn't say anything about that. They three gave Scrooge a souvenir they had bought from Agrabah and he thanked them before they all decided it was time to leave.

After that they went to go visit Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and Merlin in their home. Huey, Dewey and Louie had never been there before but they did know where it was. Those people had been a big help so of course they were going to go pay them a visit.

So that was where they went next.

Knocking on the door, the seven of them waited for someone to open the door. It wasn't long before a woman with long brown hair answered the door with some of the other inhabitants of the house standing behind her.

"Hello, I'm Queen Minnie and this is Daisy, Max, Huey, Dewey and Louie, we're friends of Sora, Donald and Goofy." Minnie introduced herself and her companions to the lady at the door.

"Yes, Sora was just here, he told us you were coming. I'm Aerith, that's Leon and Yuffie." Aerith introduced, opening the door wider and gesturing for them to come in.

"His name's actually Squall!" Yuffie told them loudly causing Leon to throw a glare her way, which she promptly ignored. "But he hates being called that." She leaned forward and loudly 'whispered'.

"It's Leon, not Squall." Leon turned to the guests and told them firmly, throwing another glare towards Yuffie afterwards.

Aerith gave an amused laugh before gesturing for them to come in once more. "Cloud, Tifa and Merlin aren't here right now but they should be back soon."

"Oh, in that case would it be alright if we come back later? We would like to take a look around Radiant Garden." Minnie told her, shaking her head.

"Of course. Why don't you come back at say… 5? We can all eat together." Aerith suggested, taking a moment to think about it.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Daisy replied as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then we'll see you later." Aerith told them giving them a smile. They returned the words and Aerith closed the door.

With that the group continued their exploration of Radiant Garden, following their three energetic tour guides. Huey, Dewey and Louie told them all about Radiant Garden, they were probably just making it up but no one brought that up.

Radiant Garden was certainly a fitting name for the place, it was nice to see that Radiant Garden had returned to it's former glory after Maleficent was taken out. The radiance just seemed to shine ever brighter now, well according to Kairi at least, none of them had been there before Maleficent took over and then got taken out so they couldn't really say. Kairi's words certainly made sense though.

By the time the tour ended it was almost 5, so they headed back like they had said they would.

Once they reached the house once more, they knocked and Aerith answered the door, immediately moving to let them in.

Aerith led them to an already set table with various plates of food on it. The two other people they had met earlier were there along with three people they hadn't.

"That's Cloud, Tifa and Merlin." Aerith introduced them simply, pointing them out before offering them a seat and a drink.

They accepted both and Aerith walked into the kitchen, no doubt to get their drinks.

"So, we hear you've been travelling around the worlds. Was it fun?" Merlin asked them, striking up conversation.

"It was fun." Max answered, nodding his head with a smile on his face.

"Where did you go? Will you describe the places you went to for us?" Tifa asked them.

So they did. It was quite a long discussion, especially since the explanations of their previous destinations were interrupted frequently as a result the discussion nearly ended up lasting until all the food that was on the table was gone and there was quite a lot.

After that they talked about Sora, he was someone everyone that lived in the house considered important to them after all, along with Riku and Kairi. It was that conversation they ended on and they said their goodbyes.

The adventure of Queen Minnie and Daisy and Max and Huey, Dewey and Louie was over. It was fun, maybe they should do this again sometime, perhaps bring some others along with them for the journey. Nonetheless they were happy to be going back home.


End file.
